The invention relates to a two-chamber flat envelope. In an envelope of this kind, known through U.S. Pat. No. 2,047,745, for instance, difficulties are associated with opening the envelope for the purpose of filling it, because when the outer walls are pulled apart, there is no assurance of a stable position for the partition between them. A two-chamber envelope is thus desired wherein both chambers are widened uniformly upon opening.